This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Air induction systems are used in automobiles, and other motor vehicles, to transport air from the environment to the engine for combustion. An air induction system conventionally includes a housing for accommodating a filter. The filter functions to remove dirt and other particulate matter that may be entrained in the intake air.
As air moves through the air induction system and into the engine, noise and vibration from the engine may be transmitted and amplified by the passages formed by the air induction system. In order to reduce the volume of these noises, it may be desirable to utilize an acoustic resonator that vibrates at a frequency equal and opposite to that produced by the engine, and thus produces sound waves that cancel the sound waves produced by the engine. The resonator is generally disposed on an upstream side of the filter housing.
While known resonators have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continued need in the relevant art remains.